


Some Things Never Change

by Anaredrina



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: 2000s, Alcohol, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Post-Resident Evil 2, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance, Sappy, School Reunion, Suggestive Themes, you may cry like a little bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You dated Leon Kennedy in high school, until he vanished without a trace and ran off to the police academy. This never sat right with you, and has been weighing on you for years, with no closure. A pesky junk mail invitation for a reunion from your old high school would change this though, offering another chance to stumble upon him again...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 24





	Some Things Never Change

You were wrapping up your work day as you always do when you come home, as you drive past the mailbox you grab all its contents before pulling into the garage. Usually it’s junk mail, and you toss it into the recycling bin in the garage before heading in. But today a brightly and familiarly colored envelope caught your attention. It was the color school from your old high school. Odd.

The envelope grabbed your attention, so much as to compel you to open it up after you parked before heading inside. What could they possibly want from you? You don’t have kids, and you graduated towards the end of the 90’s.

Of course, it was an invitation to one of those crappy reunion parties. ‘Isn’t that a bit soon?’ you mumbled to yourself, as you stuffed the letter and the rest of the mail into your bag to carry inside. You threw your bag and shoes off to the side, and poured yourself a glass of wine, because it’s been a long day. After idling around in the kitchen a bit, you grabbed your work bag and brought it to the living room. You’d have to have a closer look at that invitation.

It read something along the lines of, “All graduating classes from 1995-1999 are invited for a scheduled optional meetup with free food and drinks” and you couldn’t be bothered to read much more than that. You yourself graduated maybe around 1997, so you would be one of the younger people there. You were intrigued however by the inclusion of ‘95 graduates for one specific reason. Leon Kennedy. He graduated in ‘95, didn’t he? You don’t know. But you knew he was two years older than you, and you were seeing him at the time. 

You weren’t tipsy or buzzed enough to start daydreaming about the past, but you remembered that you met him while he was a senior. Since he went off to the police academy, you lost contact however. As you continued to sip on your wine, you dug out your old yearbooks to see if you could still find him in there, maybe take a stroll down memory lane. Some things just never change, and you would always still feel smitten as ever when you thought of him and it made your heart heavy.

After a few minutes of flipping the pages, you found him. Leon Scott Kennedy. You laughed at his cheesy choice of a quote, but that was part of his charm. You wondered if he remembers you, or even got this letter himself. He must remember you right? You fooled around in the bathrooms, and even carved your initials in some stupid tree right outside the school. Teenagers do stupid things, especially when they turn out to not last at all. So much for forever, you thought.

In your little bubble of nostalgia you couldn’t help but to wonder what he’s up to now. Sure, you haven’t seen him in years, but you still were curious about him and would take the chance to reconnect. He did mean a lot to you back then, after all. Now you were a bit sad and mopey, thanks brain. At least you had your wine. You marked the date on the calendar on your fridge, it was this weekend. You’d definitely attend, just for the small sliver of hope that he himself bothers to show up. You knew he’s not one for parties, but you were hopeful that he may only attend for the same reason as you.

* * *

  
Leon too, did receive that same letter. He thought nothing of it and tossed it aside after coming home from training, he was too tired to read it but something told him it may be worth a read considering it’s the same color as his old high school and even had the little mascot on it. He leaned over his kitchen counter, still in his protective vest and boots trying to fumble that envelope open.

He read the letter silently, before mumbling something to himself. “High school reunion huh?”  
Has it really been that long? Apparently it has. And he’s invited. Leon didn’t have much memory about high school days, he generally doesn’t like to reminisce about anything under any circumstances further past 1998 either way. 

But printed on the letter was a photo of the front of the school building and it caught his attention. It was that same blasted tree you remembered carving your initials into at some point, with a shoddy heart carved around it. He could actually just barely make out the darker streaks on the bark where it was in the photograph and it all came back to him, the rest that is. 

For a few seconds, his heart dropped and he felt a knot form in his throat. Fuck. He knew damn well that he sort of just disappeared on you once he graduated, and rushed off to the police academy. He does remember you, he thinks about you every day and it's one of his biggest regrets. 

And now that he thought about it, he missed you much more than he already had come to terms with. He meant to give you a locket with yours and his initials on it before he headed off to the academy; one half completing the other that he kept around his neck while he lost the chance to give you your half. He's pretty much refused to take it off, part of him couldn't let go. He had been carrying your name around with him all this time.

Hurriedly, he looked for the date for the meeting and made note of it. He could vividly remember what you looked like back then, your name, everything you did together. It was upsetting, but bittersweet.

After getting ready for bed he plopped himself down on his bed and thought back on the whole situation and how guilty he felt for just up and leaving after promising you all this typical teenage love bullshit, ‘forever’ and whatnot. He almost felt like crying, considering he just dropped it and disappeared when there was no reason to not inform you, he even ended back up in the same city and had no reason to cut off contact. He put his career in front of you and it wasn't even worth it in the end. 

That must have hurt you for sure. Had he not been so selfish about going to the academy which turned out to be a bust in the long run anyway, he may have still had you throughout the years and wouldn’t have had to deal with or experience that incident with a girlfriend he only briefly had in ‘98. 

All he could think about now was that stupid date, and how he hoped to find you there and first and foremost just apologize. Sure, it was a long shot, but Leon tries to stay optimistic in the light of things. The worst that could happen is that you’re there, but with a new man. He wouldn’t blame you, he did just vanish all those years ago without any warning. After he promised you forever and anything else imaginable. 

Even more of his naive teenage feelings resurfaced after years, and it made it hard to concentrate on work for the rest of the week, and he kept beating himself up for it more and more each day as the day came closer, and he was bracing himself for the most unpleasant surprises.

* * *

As that day approached, you made sure to look your best before heading out to the school. Would he even recognize you if you try too hard? Do you want to risk him thinking you got ugly, or something like that? You’d prefer to overdo it and make sure to look your best, dress your best and smell your best. You couldn’t really do much about feeling your best quite yet though.

You arrived early on purpose, to check out the tree you remembered. It was awkward to be a grown ass adult walking around the school grounds towards this huge gnarled tree, but you felt drawn to it. As you got closer you noticed many other couples have carved their initials into the bark, but much smaller and not as deep. You remember that you and Leon snuck out to do this after dark, even though the huge lights from the bleachers and football field were illuminating the area. He also had a pretty hefty pocket knife on him for an 18 year old.

You circled the tree, looking at all the other markings. Did any of these teenage flings last, you wondered. Yours certainly didn’t. Once you found the specific carving you were looking for, your heartbeat sped up a little and you fought the urge to cry. Not due to sadness, just a general bittersweet feeling when you think of the past and how easy everything was. With shaky hands you traced around the crudely etched heart, staring at the initials inside of the shape.

Then you began to worry, what if you came out here just to reminisce about something that’s lost? It’s useless. But you couldn’t bring yourself to just drive back now, you had maybe 45 minutes before the rest of the ‘normal’ people would be showing up, the ones who aren’t here to stare down an old gnarled tree for sentimental value, as if it could make everything alright again. You must have been contemplating for a while, staring into the center of the carving and forgetting about time.

Leon arrived a bit early too, and he was already scanning the parking lot for the car that he remembered was yours. Of course it's unlikely you still drive the same one, but there was hope. He was going about this a lot more level-headed than yourself.

Once he parked, he took a moment to have some time to himself and gather his thoughts. What else would he even do here if he can’t find you? Pretend to have fun? Awkwardly avoid people he used to know? He didn’t know. He doesn’t like social events like this, especially after his name has been going around a fair amount due to Raccoon City. He didn’t want to deal with people pestering him about it.

Before heading out, he remembered something. This is indeed the same car he’s had for years, And the last time you sat in it he forgot to give you something. It was a necklace he wanted to give to you that he’s kept in the glove box for years. It was nothing too special, just one of those stereotypical love lockets. 

He fished it out among the other papers stuffed in there, and stared at it for at least a minute before pocketing it and getting out of the car. He's actually been wearing his counterpart to the necklace over all this time, and carried it with him, and he debated on if he should take it off or risk looking like a loser.

But shit. What if he finds you with a husband or fiance in tow? That won’t sit well with both of you. He thought about putting the necklace back, but kept it firmly pressed in his fists which were already buried in his pocket. 

Although it was starting to get dark, his eyes also immediately wandered over the parking lot to the tree he saw in the photo. Leon hoped he was early enough to be able to do the same thing you did without looking weird. His heart sank when he saw a figure standing right by it as he approached. Well, there goes his chance at getting a good look at it before too many people arrive. And on top of that, the figure was directly obscuring the huge prevailing mark on the tree.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who that figure was. It was you. You’ve had that same jacket with the patches sewn on the back for years and you always wore it. Admittedly, you thought the thing was hideous, but you still wore it tonight for nostalgia’s sake. He approached slowly, trying to calm his racing thoughts. 

What are you doing here?   
You remember this?  
Do you remember me?  
I’m sorry.

You yourself were far too busy brooding; staring at the tree as the daylight faded to even hear him coming, it was too dim and the overhead lights hadn’t sprung on yet. Leon took the plunge and decided to just call you by name once he was a couple feet away. 

“Y/n?”

Instantly, you knew that was his voice and you almost gave yourself whiplash turning around, just to make sure you’re not just having some odd hallucinations. You feared the worst that he has a girlfriend in tow, so you frantically scanned the surroundings before looking at him. 

Once you were sure nobody else was accompanying him, you just stared at him. You stared at him frozen in place, lips slightly parted in shock. In contrast, he had a warm smile on his face. The exact same ones he used to give you. The difference being that it looks like he’s aged maybe 4 years tops when it’s been much longer. 

After it fully registered in your brain that this is indeed Leon, your eyes darted towards his hand. The other one was in his pocket. You were looking for engagement or wedding rings. Clever of you, but perhaps a bit snoopy.

“September 23rd, 1994?” He asked, in a calm tone. He remembered the date. You can’t believe he remembered the date even though you were obscuring the carving. Of course you remembered, you even remembered the day of the week.

“Friday.”  
He nodded gently and closed his eyes before stepping closer. 

“This is awkward- and I'm really, really sorry, y/n. But I was hoping to see you here.”  
You blushed, hearing his voice again was almost surreal. “That's the only reason I came,” you admitted shyly. 

He took a deep breath, and looked up to the stars, it was a pretty clear night and reminded him of the many nights you spent sitting on his parents roof talking. He was also trying to not cry. 

For a moment you forgot the whole ordeal; that he basically left you for dead one day and you shot forwards into his arms, where he welcomed you with those same hugs he used to give you. You felt your tear ducts threatening to burst and pressed your face even harder against his chest. “I missed you” is an understatement so you didn't bother saying it.

Due to the fact that he left suddenly made you sell your memory of your relationship, whatever you may call it, with Leon short. You'd tell yourself it meant nothing, that you were just kids and this stuff just happens and it's never meant to last. But moments like these really served as a wakeup call; he did mean a lot more to you. And it really meant a lot more to him than a meaningless high school fling fueled by hormones. 

As you backed off you took the opportunity to get a good look at him now that the floodlights sprang on above you in the parking lot. “You haven't changed much,” you remarked with a smile on your face. 

“Some things never change, y/n.” 

What was the meaning of that? That sounded pretty ominous, so you raised your brow causing him to chuckle and wipe the serious expression of his face. He was certain you're alone now, and there were no rings on your finger in sight. Now he took your hands and slid the necklace into your palm, the one he meant to give you many years ago. 

“I held onto this for you.”  
You gasped when you opened our hand to reveal the necklace, a heart with his initials inside the locket. You were lost for words again. “Leon, I-”

“I'm sorry for what I did. You weren't just a high school fling to me. I should have stayed in contact with you. I was going to give this to you before going to the academy.”

Now that you're both adults, it seemed so much more serious. When you were both younger, of course it seemed just as serious as it did now but it really wasn't. It's only gotten more important with time since it ended so abruptly.

You sniffled a little bit, an indication that tears were shed. It was hard to realize and digest just how much this has been weighing on both of you over the years. 

“And I didn't change. I never told you that I love you.”  
“Love…?” You wanted to point out that he wasn't using past tense but now is not the time to play detective.  
“Honestly, I didn't stop in the first place.”

He stroked your cheek and wiped the tears off your face and brought you in for another hug, and pressed a kiss to the top of your head and then let you go. He gestured to your hand where he placed the necklace, and you opened it up for him. “May I?” You nodded and let him put it around your neck, and you grabbed the pendant once it was safely secured.

“Let's get inside though, hmm?” 

As he nodded his head towards the door, you saw the same locket around his neck with your initials engraved in the metal flash the light, but it looked pretty weathered compared to yours. He must have been wearing it. All this time.

Leon extended his arm to you just like he used to for you to lock your arm around. Holding hands was never a good option due to the height difference, and it still wasn't. 

You gladly took his arm and held onto his bicep. He's definitely been working out like mad, you thought to yourself. It was almost surreal to step back into the hallways as they stood completely empty. Leon turned to face you again and looked at you properly now with lighting. 

“You've always been the prettiest girl to me, you know.” After he saw your smile, he added to that statement; “Still are.”

Against better judgement you let him kiss you on the lips. As much of a mistake it can be to reignite old romances, you felt this was right. Usually they're old and long gone for a good reason. After a heated kiss that felt far too short, he withdrew from your lips and whispered into your ear. “I won't ever let you go again. I promise.” 

“Only if that's what you want though. I don't mean do come barging into your life again after leaving out of the blue. What I did was wrong. But I'd love to be in your life again.”

You felt tears prickling at your eyes once again, and swallowed hard. This is like some romance movie bullshit. But to you, right now it didn't seem like bullshit at all. You smiled at him, gazing upon his face that you missed so much. 

He still had that look about him that intrigued you initially. You nodded and asked, “Promise?” 

In response he cupped your face with both hands gingerly and gave you another kiss.  
“Promise,” he returned after departing from your lips. 

Well, to be honest this was quite cliche and poorly thought through. Logically you don't just reconnect and resume with someone you dated in high school. But it felt right to you, and it's been a missing part of you since it happened. 

Words weren't really necessary from here on out, and you silently wrapped your hands around his arm again to walk down the hallways once more, passing your lockers as you walked by, reminiscing and pointing out various things you remembered.

Leon suddenly stopped moving once he spotted that same bathroom door, where you once skipped class to make out and fool around. He squeezed your hand and gave you an impish smile which certainly aged well with the rest of his features.

“Remember that one?”  
“You may have to remind me later,” you teased in response. Even though it was lucrative and tempting, you acknowledged it's downright wrong for adults to do this in a damn school bathroom. But you certainly wanted to finish what you started in full at some point. Besides, that's a bit too soon.

You tugged on his arm, after you noticed some chatter in the distance. The others were arriving now. “We have a lot of other stuff to catch up on”, you purred. He smirked before nodding.

“That does sound like a good idea. I could go for some punch or something.”   
“I don't think that there's going to be any punch this time around....”

You both laughed, and Leon took your hand and swung it back and forth; up and down playfully as you took your time to walk back, just as you used to do as you would walk home together. Some things do really never change, for the better. You wouldn't want to change this for the world.


End file.
